fire and water
by splatterchey
Summary: this is my backstory to Archie and Maxie's rivalry. This is my interpretation of it and I realize that a lot of it is a bit of a stretch, but it flows really well. It goes from childhood to the formation of Team Aqua and Magma
blockquote
p style="text-align: left;"The school bell sounded, and on cue, every child began running towards the school, as if they were terrified of the consequences of being late. Maxie sighed, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Human beings were trained so well, even at such a young age, he thought. Where was the freedom, the spontaneity? Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts a familiar voice called out to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oi, Maxie! Come on, you're falling behind." Sighing, he accepted his fate and followed his fellow sheep into the school. Just as he was almost into the school, a lone howl filled the courtyard. A pair of eyes glared at him from inside a bush just outside the schoolyard fence. As badly as he wanted to investigate, he knew what would happen if he was late to class./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He cautiously stepped into the classroom, well aware of the crowd in the corner of the room. He could hear the excited sounds and giggles of the girls, the sound made his head hurt. Angrily he sat at his desk, eagerly awaiting their teacher's arrival./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Their teacher burst into the room, late as usual, hair in the same mess. Slowly counting in his head, he could even predict when she was about to trip. He probably should have tried to save her, but he just didn't have it in him today. Not that it even mattered, Archie was there to catch her, as usual. And with that, he sank even lower into his chair./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh Archie! Thank you yet again you sweet little boy. I just don't know what I would do without you." Archie grinned at her, flaunting his perfection even more. But her gratitude was quickly replaced with disapproval. " Just what is that?" She began tapping her foot impatiently and pointed at the bowl on Archie's desk. His face grew panicked, and he rushed over it, throwing his body on top of it, as if to protect it. A small fish darted around the bowl excitedly, as if excited that Archie was there./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry! He hates it when I leave to go to school! So I just couldn't leave him behind..." Strange, Maxie thought, this was the first time that he had ever seen Archie get so emotional. He heard Archie still arguing with the teacher and this snapped him back into reality. What was all the fuss about? It was just a fish...wasn't it? Out of curiosity he tapped the shoulder of the boy next to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh, what's In that bowl?" He asked timidly. The boy stared at him, mouth agape./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's a Poke'mon ya nitwit. I think its a Carvanha." Maxie stared at him with wide eyes, he had no idea what the boy was talking about. "Wait, you're serious, aren't you? You mean that you've really never seen a Poke'mon before?" He stared blankly, desperately trying to remember anything about what a Poke'mon was and if he had ever seen one before./p  
p style="text-align: left;"And then it hit him. Why his mother let him play outside. Why they drove in a tinted car to a faraway private school. But why did she try so hard to keep him away from whatever these were? And just what were they?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He stared at the fish, with its brilliant colors and menacing face. It was kind of cute, in a way. He could definitely see why Archie was getting so worked up about it, but why weren't these things allowed in school./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Please teacher! He's my best friend, I couldn't just leave him home...please." He hugged the bowl even tighter, desperation emanating from him. The "Carvanha" moved its fins furiously, frothing up the water inside the bowl. The teacher took one last pitying look at the pair of them before finally giving in./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright, fine. But! If I have any problems with either of you, I'm sending the both of you to the principal's office. Agreed?" Archie's face lit up and he shook his head vigorously. Maxie slammed his fists down onto his desk in anger. Everyone in the whole classroom stopped to listen to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""This is bullshit! He shouldn't get to break the rules, no one else is allowed to! Nothing makes sense, first you're acting like sheep, and now you're breaking the rules? Make up your minds!" And with that, he stormed out. Despite his yelling teacher and Archie, despite that pair of eyes glaring at him once again, he kept going. He had answers to get./p  
/blockquote 


End file.
